Talk:Harry's Legend
Two things I want to point out about this. 1. Should we put down the creator as Abab Soft seeing how this has been on one of their multicarts? 2. I still say "Titenic" came before this then the other way around seeing how Titenic has more levels, another character, and in Rose's screenshot, there's a chicken that is in Harry's Legend's unused tiles. (Harry's Legend has a bunch of other unused stuff as well) KingPepe2010 15:59, August 6, 2010 (UTC) : 1 - I'd say probably not. it was probably released earlier as a single cart by someone else (NT?) and abab just rereleased it on one of their multis (like they did with MK4, SFIV etc). Maybe Titenic was originally a single cart release too. : 2 - Maybe. could have been the other way around, though - maybe it was a sort of Super Mario World situation where the first version was unfinished and they completed it for a later release. i'm not sure about that one. Taizou 21:16, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :1- I did post a Harry's Legend single cart on RX but it has an ID of AT-032H. Just out of curiosity but does that sound familiar to you or no? The other thing is HL doesn't have any copyrights to go by and Someri Team has already died before Harry's Legend coming out. Maybe Abab is a publisher and Hummer just kept their identity hidden. Also remember that the full Super Mario World DID appear on a multicart. I also have an NSF of it but there's no hidden tracks. (Unless they rewrote the music for some crazy reason). :2- You could be right. There is one thing though and it's that there's a random "Bo" in the tiles like a 2nd character was made but I don't know anyone from the first Harry Potter book whose name starts with a "Bo" (and in Titenic, Rose seems like the 2nd character, also it's not too hard changing an R to a B). Harry's Legend's demo is broken as he is seen struggling at the way beginning. Also the film (97 version) came out before the book reached the US (but I doubt that if the popularity was really based off of how it was in the US and it's kind of stupid just to go off of that) KingPepe2010 22:52, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :1 - I'd say not ATM seeing as we don't really know who originally made it and we don't know much about Titenic either. :2 - Not sure about that. I think in a way it'd make more sense for Titenic to be first because it's more complete (same for Street Fighter Zero 2 '97, although the hack was published by NT) and the first level resembles the Titanic more than Privet Drive if you ask me. However, Super Mario World suggests it could be either way. I guess unless we get the rom of this or at least more info we don't know which is first. Cheetahmen 00:49, August 7, 2010 (UTC)